


Lady

by la_esperance



Series: The Game is On collection [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_esperance/pseuds/la_esperance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hates it when John keeps things from him so he cooks up a plan…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the “undercover” prompt.

Sherlock loved the strange cases, the intriguing hard to solve cases, the cases that nagged him all throughout the day. But there was one case that had captured him ever since he and John became an item.

It had started when he had chanced upon John and Lestrade sharing a joke. Lestrade had said something to which John immediately tstk-tsked when he saw Sherlock and reminded Lestrade of the “drinking rule” whatever that was. Lestrade must have known it because he had glanced at Sherlock and then smiled at John.

When he asked John about it, the good doctor gave him one of those smiles he reserved for when Sherlock was particularly insistent about something and told him that the drinking rules was an informal pact between him Lestrade and Anderson. Everything they had said or done on any of their drinking sessions was to be kept among themselves. 

And _only_ among themselves.

“Does Anderson ask about us?”

The doctor furrowed his brows, “Why do you ask? And no, I’m not answering you.”

Sherlock pursed his lips, “Drinking rule?”

When John nodded, Sherlock immediately followed it up, “So he _did_ ask?”

John only rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen to make tea.

Sherlock wouldn’t admit it out loud but he was becoming curious about the goings-on during those drinking sessions. If he had to rationalize it, Sherlock would have said that it was because John rarely kept thing from him. And if he did, Sherlock sniffed them out, anyway. 

So the fact that he was keeping things and that he let Sherlock know that he was nagged Sherlock to no end. Plus, there was that rule. That John would knowingly impose such rule on himself said something and Sherlock was resolved to get to the bottom of thing.

Of course, he already had a plan for that.

***

“She’s been glancing at you all night, you know.” Lestrade said after both of them had had two or three pints. 

John looked over his shoulder and spotted a beautiful redhead sipping a glass of red wine. He could tell that she was more than the average woman in many ways. Her hair curled and tumbled past her shoulders, framing a delicate heart shaped face which had high cheekbones. Her creamy skin was set off by the dark purple dress she wearing. But what was really eye catching were her blue-gray eyes that twinkled as she smiled at John.

He turned back to Lestrade, “She’s pretty. Very pretty, actually.”

“So you’re going to say hi?” Lestrade teased, “I promised I won’t tell Sherlock.”

“No.” He said as he got up.

“So where are you going?”

“To the loo.” John replied as he left.

Once he was out of earshot, Lestrade got up and walked toward the red-haired lady. Without any introduction, he pulled up a chair and sat in front of her.

“Nice disguise, that.” He said, grinning. “Almost didn’t recognize you if I hadn’t remembered your ridiculous plan.”

“Thank you.” The lady answered in a husky contralto, “You’ve sharp eyes if you saw through my disguise.”

Lestrade shrugged, “So, are you satisfied?”

She frowned, “You censored the conversation.”

“Of course not.” Lestrade answered, “Besides, why are you so hung up about it?”

But Lestrade didn’t really need to hear the answer. He could already guess and in all probability, his guess would be correct.

“Look, Sherlock,” Lestrade said gently, “Whatever ideas you’ve got about this whole drinking rule, they’re all wrong. We imposed that rule more for Anderson’s benefit than anything.”

He raked his hair, “You’re probably thinking that we talk about you and John. Well, let me tell you that the only time that was brought up, John made it clear that that was out of bounds.”

“So stop worrying about it, Sherlock, okay?” Lestrade said as he got up, “What’s between you and John stays between you and John.”

With that, Lestrade went back to his table. A few moments later, John returned, apologizing if he took too long. Lestrade shook his head and said that it was all right but that he had to leave now. John nodded, glanced at his watch and said he had to leave as well. It was late and Sherlock might needed a little cheering up with some Chinese takeaway. 

As the two of them headed towards the door, the red haired beauty smiled, finished her wine and got up to leave.


End file.
